Unsung Heroes
by Lost in A World of Pain
Summary: Just a story I wrote on the spur of the moment.


Hi all. Although why I say that I don't know, because I doubt anybody will read this fic. But at any rate, I've decided to torture the world with more of my writing. I don't really know how I came up with this idea, but it just came to me. This is going to be a one shot fic, in other words only one chapter and not very long. As any reader knows that all of JK Rowlings writings center on Harry Potter. Now don't get me wrong, I enjoy it as much as all of you. But has anybody ever wondered what happened to those that suffered during the dark times when the tyranny of Voldemort ran rampant all over? Well, this story is going to focus on one such family. Now without further adieu on with the torture.  
  
~@~  
  
The incredible world we live in has many wonders and mysteries. Things happen that nobody can explain. Often people say it could be aliens or something super natural. How ludicrous! However, ask anybody you meet if there is such a thing as magic and you will get a response such as 'It's all a trick, illusions nothing really to it.' But in reality there is a world that many don't know exists. It is the magic world, and at the moment it is in its darkest days.  
  
An evil wizard by the name of Voldemort is running rampant and causing upheaval wherever he goes. Death, destruction, pain, sorrow and unhappiness lie in the wake of where he has gone. Many have tried to stop this tyrant, all lie in their graves, those that were fortunate enough to be buried that is. The attention now falls on one family in particular.  
  
Nathan Walker was a humble man who went to work just like anybody else to earn wages to support his family. He had a beautiful wife called Alicia and a young son called Paul. Both Nathan and Alicia were gifted. Many wouldn't say they were, but they hid it very well. They were in fact magically gifted. The reason the hid their talents was because they were in fact residing in a muggle community. Muggles being non-magic people that the wizarding world refers to for normal people who know nothing about magic.  
  
Nathan and his wife Alicia were both aurors, and damned good ones at that. Unfortunately in a confrontation with some deatheaters and Voldemort in particular Nathan met his untimely demise. He left behind his wife and son, both in fear of their lives.  
  
It was a chilly Tuesday morning on the day it all occurred. Nathan had only just gotten home after helping to save some of the local muggles from an attack by some deatheaters. He entered his quiet little home and could smell the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. He smiled, as he saw his wife Alicia approach him with a mug of steaming coffee and a look of relief on her face.  
  
"Hello dear, why are you up so early?" Nathan asked with a wry grin on his face as he accepted the coffee.  
  
"Oh Nathan! I was so worried!" Alicia said and embraced her husband in a firm hug, burying her face in his tattered robes.  
  
Nathan only just managed to not spill the contents of his mug and hugged his wife back with his free arm.  
  
"Now now Alicia honey. I'm still alive. Nothing I couldn't handle." Nathan said rubbing her back up and down with his hand.  
  
"Nathan, you weren't hurt were you?" Alicia asked with concern in her voice as she looked at him, taking her face out of his robes.  
  
"Not really, a few scratches, but nothing much. Guess I'm just too good for them." Nathan said chuckling, though only half-heartedly.  
  
"Nathan, what happened out there?" Alicia asked her husband as she now guided him to their modestly furnished living room.  
  
The walls were white in color and had three well worn brown leather chairs around a slightly tarnished coffee table. A large window was on one side of the room, with a white net curtain fluttering in a strong breeze. A single light hung from the ceiling illuminating the room. They couldn't use much magic because of the fact that they resided in a muggle community.  
  
Nathan sat down with a groan on one of the chairs and Alicia moved one closer to her husband and sat down, holding his hand.  
  
"Well now, that is quite the question there." Nathan said as he took a sip of his coffee and sighed in contentment as the warm liquid moved down his body to his stomach.  
  
"I was busy checking to see if everything was quiet in the house when suddenly I heard a scream from what I presumed was down the street." Nathan took another sip.  
  
"You heard a scream and didn't wake me?" Alicia said casting her husband a furious glance.  
  
"Now you know I wouldn't do that. The both of you need your sleep." Nathan said looking at his wife's slightly large belly.  
  
Alicia blushed momentarily and then resumed her stern facial expression from before.  
  
"Nathan! I know you mean well, but how does that help if our unborn child and Paul don't have a father?!" Alicia said her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Oh honey, it's alright, I'm not dead, I'm very much alive. I'm here aren't I?" Nathan asked giving her a peck on the cheek and gently wiping her tear filled eyes with his forefinger.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, I quickly rushed outside and saw some green lights flashing about far down the street. I apparated to the spot and found myself in the midst of a muggle torture session. It was a young girl, an elderly man and woman that were being tossed in the air and being indecently exposed. It was horrible Alicia. I'm sure that the deatheaters were taken by surprise by my appearance and this allowed me o get the upper hand. The element of surprise is an advantage that is most of the time unparallel in battle." Nathan said and took another sip of his coffee.  
  
Nathan then related the long battle to his wife as she sat on tenterhooks listening to each of his words on the edge of her seat. He spoke for about twenty minutes when a sound from behind them startled them.  
  
"Hey daddy, you're back!" came a young voice from behind them.  
  
"Hey there tiger! How're you doing?" Nathan asked getting up and scooping his son in his arms and hugging him.  
  
"Paul, how did you know daddy was gone?" Alicia asked her son with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you were up early for a long time, and that always means that daddy isn't home mommy." Paul said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"That's my boy, what a genius. I'm sure he will make a great wizard some day." Nathan said kissing Paul on the cheek and looking at the young boy with the utmost pride.  
  
"Oh, isn't this just touching. A sentimental moment." Came a sinister voice from behind them.  
  
In one quick movement Nathan threw Paul to Alicia, who only just managed to catch her flying son, and took out his wand blasting the intruder squarely in the chest. The dark robed figure flew out of the room and into the street.  
  
"RUN ALICIA! GET OUT NOW! TAKE PAUL!" Nathan screamed to his wife.  
  
"Bu- but..." Alicia stammered.  
  
"NOW ALICIA!" Nathan roared and turned started to prepare numerous spells inside of his head for what was soon to happen.  
  
Alicia ran with Paul in her arms and took one last look at her husband as he stood with his back to her. His robes fluttered a little from the wind that had picked up and it was almost as if that moment froze in time. Then more dark robed figures appeared and Alicia ran. It was the last time she would ever see her husband again.  
  
Nathan was letting his spells fly left right and center not all hitting their designated targets. He didn't know how long he could keep it up. But if he could hold them off for a little longer then his family will be safely away. Maybe he could even escape.  
  
This train of thought was broken by a sinister laughter. Nathan felt a chill run up and down his spine and looked from where the laughter was coming from.  
  
"Weak spells. Pathetic! You shall suffer for this. Then I will get hold of your family as well!" The voice said as a dark robed figure emerged into the room.  
  
"Shit!" Nathan said as he realized who it was.  
  
He fired off as many spells as he could but none had any effect on the dark robed figure. 'Did any even hit him?' Nathan wondered as now he fought for his life.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort roared with a look of delight on his sick and twisted face.  
  
A green bolt shot out from his wand and struck Nathan squarely in the chest. His hand that held his wand relaxed and the wand fell to the floor. His body fell to the ground face first and Voldemort laughed out loudly. He then kicked Nathan over so that he lay on his back and stared with a sudden bored expression on his face at the frozen terror on Nathan's face.  
  
"Pathetic. But unfortunately it seems that this fool managed to allow his family to get away. We'll let them go for now, it will make the chase all the more interesting later." Voldemort said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
~@~  
  
A few months later Alicia was still recovering from the shock that her husband was dead. She had not taken the news well and neither had Paul. In fact it seemed to have had a bad effect on Paul. Sadly his father appeared to be wrong with his prediction many years ago. Paul had not turned into a great wizard. He was in fact a squib. He never spoke much and was very reclusive.  
  
One evening Alice was sitting in the kitchen of a protected little house. They were now living amongst the magic community in a safe house prepared for them by none other than Albus Dumbledore. It was to hide them, prevent them from being found by Voldemort. Alicia had been a big thorn in his side since her husband had been murdered.  
  
Daily she seemed to think back to that fateful day. She missed him and the effect on Paul was all too evident. Day after day, he would come back from school (one for squib's) and he would then sit by a window in the kitchen and stare outside for hours on end. Today was no exception.  
  
"Paul dear, don't you want to go somewhere? You've been sitting staring outside of the window for the last three hours." Alicia said to her son with evident concern.  
  
"The weather is suddenly changing mom. It's becoming dark, it looks like a storm is coming." Paul said in a near emotionless voice.  
  
Alicia took a look outside with a puzzled look on her face. 'There weren't any storms predicted for today.' She thought to herself. 'Typical, the wizard that does the weather is as useless as the muggle weatherman.' She thought and chuckled silently to herself.  
  
Suddenly the sky darkened and it seemed as if the storm was upon them within mere minutes. Alicia had meanwhile gone to her room and was lying down trying to have a little nap. It had been a tiring day for her. The worry about being discovered brought undue anxiety and made her even more tired.  
  
Paul merely looked at the darkened sky without even moving a muscle. He didn't really care about much. Even a phenomenon such as this didn't affect him. However what he saw next had an affect on him. He stood up and was trembling all over, his hands were clenched in fists, his knuckles white under the pressure. Marching up the street were men clad entirely in black robes.  
  
Paul reached ran to the room he shared with his brother and grabbed his cricket bat. He stopped before leaving and grabbed an old looking stick, putting it in his pocket. The stick was in actual fact his dead fathers wand. Paul was never able to use it but he always kept it close to him as a memento and good luck charm. He ran over to stand next to the front door and waited in anticipation.  
  
The front door exploded open and in surged many of the black robed figures he'd seen earlier. He swung with all of his might and the sickening crack of impact followed as a black robed figure collapsed to the ground. Two attacked Paul while the others surged on to his moms room.  
  
Paul fought with all the strength that he possessed and managed to somehow throw two of the deatheaters off of him.  
  
"Caryario!" A voice yelled and Paul was engulfed in flames, but he didn't yell while his clothes disappeared in the heat.  
  
An explosion resounded from his moms room and she emerged in the doorway aiming her wand at her son and dousing the flames. One deatheater smashed his fist into her fist and blood exploded from her now shattered nose. Paul watched in horror as his mom fell and the deatheater started grabbing at her skirt trying to rip it off.  
  
"No, please don't!" Alicia stammered realizing the man's intent.  
  
"NOOO!" Paul roared as he too realized what was happening.  
  
He picked ran past to startled deatheaters who had evidently forgotten about him and attacked his moms attacker. He flung the mom with unnatural strength across the room and was about to follow when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Look down his saw the charred remainder of his cricket bat sticking in his chest.  
  
Paul stumbled forward and heard a roar of laughter from the other deatheaters. He fell to his knees and felt a crack on his jaw as one of the deatheaters kneed him. As he fell he felt something uncomfortable against his side. His fathers wand.  
  
"Should we finish him off?" A deatheaters asked looking at Paul.  
  
"Nah, he's only a squib, first we do his mum, then we'll kill him. He can enjoy the show." Another replied.  
  
Paul tried to think of spells, but he couldn't get them right. They were all a blur in his mind. His mother screamed and there was the sound of clothing being torn. Suddenly something snapped within him and all spells he was trying to think of came into his minds eye. One spell in particular stood out. He could feel himself becoming weak from the piece of wood sitting in his chest. He coughed and tasted blood.  
  
He felt all of the hatred and rage build up within him, he knew one thing, that he wanted to protect his mother and kill these bastards. With a rush of adrenaline he stood up with his fathers wand in hand. Looking at the man looming over his mom he raised his wand and yelled.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" and a green bolt shot from his wand hitting the man square in the back.  
  
The man fell and Paul was hit by three other death spells. All hit him and Paul staggered forward, he felt himself dying. He collapsed on his mom and managed to whisper.  
  
"I love you mom." Then he died shielding his mom with his body.  
  
The remaining deatheaters were about to carry on with their dirty work when suddenly other colored bolts struck them all.  
  
"Hurry up!" Came the growling voice of Mad Eye Moody.  
  
"Coming, coming." Answered the voice of Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Damn, looks like we're too late." Moody growled looking at the destruction all around.  
  
A moan could be heard from under the body of Paul.  
  
"Hang on, I think you can cancel that statement Alastor."  
  
"Careful Arthur, it could be a trapped deatheater."  
  
Carefully Arthur shifted the body under Alastor's watchful eye and found Alicia.  
  
"Damn, it's Alicia, quick Alastor, help me." Arthur said trying to pick Alicia up.  
  
~@~  
  
Days later at the funeral of Paul, there weren't many people present. Arthur and Alastor were among the few there trying to consol Alicia. She held a single white rose in her hand as the coffin was lowered into the ground. As she let go and watched it slowly descend she silently whispered.  
  
"You were a great wizard Paul, you really were." And she broke down crying and hugged her last remaining child.  
  
~@~  
  
A/N Well, that's it all. Not a great fic on my part, but then again not much of my work is. Sorry if I did bore anybody that bothered to read this, but like I warned at the beginning, it's a load of rubbish from my empty head. I know there are a ton of flaws in the story, but I just felt like writing this fic. I wanted it to be far better than it turned out, but I've fallen far from my expectations. Sorry once more. I'll get to working on my Surviving Without Sirius fanfic and my dual fanfic with Twisted Silver Dagger.  
  
Cheers Lost in A World of Pain 


End file.
